


Opposites Attract

by AutomaticBulldozer



Series: Soft Pink Love [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Street Fighter, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Mario and his lover Kirby try their hardest to hide their relationship - even from their friend, Ryu.Also, Kirby explores being the one in control once things get steamy.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby) & Mario (Nintendo) & Ryu (Street Fighter), Kirby (Kirby)/Mario (Nintendo)
Series: Soft Pink Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175948





	Opposites Attract

_Buzz buzz._

Mario reached for his phone as it buzzed. It was a text message from Ryu.

_"Hey Mario. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be late meeting you and Kirby on the hills."_

"Hmm?"  
"It's Ryu," Mario stated, "he's running late."  
"Oh," Kirby responded. "Then we have more time to ourselves, just the two of us~"

He leaned over to hug Mario's leg and gazed up with _that face_. Mario loved it when Kirby made _that face_. It was very cute and Kirby made it primarily to please him. The fact that Kirby was looking up at him while making it was even better. And best of all, it was non-suggestive, almost seamless. It just seemed like what Kirby was doing was normal. Which meant that he could do it everywhere without raising suspicion in anyone happening to pass them by.

It was literally just him smiling. But the sincerity in the smile and the glistening in his eyes gave off a loving aura that only Mario could pick up. Combined with the orange lighting from the sunset, the smile was a warm sight that went easy on the eyes and melted Mario's heart.

This was what Kirby loved about making _that face_. He knew that Mario was feeling happy when he made it.

"Oh Mario," Kirby dreamily voiced, "I'm so glad you and I don't have to worry about being lonely anymore."  
"Me too," the plumber agreed. "Honestly, I don't think we could've started dating at a better time."  
"Hmm? And why's that, my wonderful hero?"  
"Because of the incident with Sonic and Peach the day after," Mario answered. "If we weren't dating, I would've felt so upset."  
"Oh no! I wouldn't want _that_!" Kirby cried.  
"I'm sure you'd be in a similar situation," Mario continued, "and not only that, but you'd have the memory of the _traumatic incident_ to deal with."  
"You're right," the puffball responded, "thank _goodness_ we started going out the day before!"  
"I don't thank goodness," Mario deadpanned, "I'm-a thank you."  
"Me?"  
"For taking pity on a fat plumber like me," the plumber answered. "Seriously Kirby, for everything you've done to help me… I can't even begin to think about where to start paying you back. I'm just… _undeserving_ of your love."  
"That's not true!" Kirby argued. "After all, you saved me! From Master Fortress and from loneliness and sadness each day! I'm the one who's in debt to you! And you _are_ deserving of my love! Not only that, but you deserve more love than I can possibly give! And you're _not_ fat!"

Tears began to well up in Kirby's eyes.

"How could you say stuff like that? That's my lover, my… _soul mate_ that you're saying all that mean stuff about! How dare you insult my Mario?!"

Kirby started crying.

"What's going on?" asked Ryu as he was arriving. "Don't tell me Meta Knight made Kirby cry. I promise to beat the living…"  
"No, I only downplayed myself," Mario explained, "and Kirby just broke down."  
"He insulted our Mario!" Kirby cried. "Our one and only Mario!"

Ryu's frown transformed into a glare.

"How _dare_ you," he told the plumber. "You talk shit about Mario… you talk shit about all of us."

He put one arm around Mario.

"And anyone who messes with this team," he continued, "is setting their ass up for a stomping."

Patting Mario on the back, his glare disappeared and a smile took its place.

"So we'll never let anybody get away with trash-talking you!"  
"Mario," Kirby sniffled, "promise me… _us_ … that you won't talk shit about yourself anymore."  
"I promise," Mario declared with a sigh.

Kirby nuzzled into his waist and hugged him tight, satisfied with this response.

Soon after, Mario's phone buzzed again. A text message had just come through from Kirby.

_"I love you Mario <3"_

Mario couldn't help but smile goofily as he put his phone back before Ryu could see the text.

It sure felt good being part of a team.

* * *

Naturally, the thing which separated the three was their room numbers. Ryu's was number 60, near the right side of the corridor. Mario and Kirby, being part of the original 12, were in the first 12 rooms, with Kirby's being number 6 and Mario's number 1, all the way on the other side. Although Mario didn't really use his designated room much, he was happy to use it as an excuse to follow Kirby to his room without Ryu around, as they both waved goodbye to him. In fact, Ryu didn't really use his room that much either. But he always came up with his friends to say goodnight to them before he left to wander, as he always did.

"Hey Mario, are you staying in your room tonight?" Kirby asked.  
"Yeah," Mario answered.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
Hesitating slightly, the plumber agreed, "Not at all."

Well Kirby was very happy with that answer.

They disappeared into room number 1. Mario saw how cluttered it was. He wasn't surprised. It _had_ been a while since he last used it.

At least the bed looked clean and usable.

Mario laid down on the bed as he began to text his brother Luigi.

_"Hey Bro, I'm not coming home tonight. There's some ravioli in the fridge."_

Kirby didn't seem to mind how untidy Mario's room was. In his world, there was only one thing, one person. He who had saved his life.

"Mario," he whispered sheepishly, "I love you."  
Smiling at him, Mario responded, "I love you too, Kirby."

The puffball climbed on top of his lover and teased his forming erection.

"Oh Mario, can I be on top this time?" he asked.  
"Sure sweetheart," answered the plumber.  
"Then I'm going to do all the movement for you, OK? So you don't need to do a thing… just relax~"

Mario agreed to sit still as Kirby gave him a wonderful, lust-filled and passionate French kiss, followed by a series of tiny kisses all the way down his body.

At last, he stopped at the mountain in his dungarees. Kirby sucked on it briefly before undoing each button one by one.

It jumped out of the man. Giggling with excitement, Kirby tenderly lapped Mario's member.

He was definitely teasing the mascot, controlling his pleasure and restricting that contact which he knew his partner enjoyed.

Licking the balls and back up the shaft again, Kirby decided it was time to do what he did best: suck.

Slurping on the head first, Kirby gradually brought that cock past his lips and cheeks until it was inside of him. Their eyes locked, even as Kirby began to move up and down to take more and more of Mario's member in his mouth.

"Ahh, mamma mia," sighed the plumber, "this feels so good."

Kirby made wet sucking sounds as he performed oral on his partner.

The puffball turned up the suction as his lover came, squirting so much cum into his pocket universe. Some Waddle Dee inside of him was going to get very confused.

Kirby took his mouth off of Mario's cock to show him that he had swallowed everything.

"You're so talented," sighed the plumber, satisfied.  
"And you are so heroic~" Kirby countered the compliment with another, nuzzling into him and stroking his thighs.  
"You're perfect," bounced back Mario, ready to play ping-pong with these praises.  
" _I'm_ perfect?" Kirby asked. "Look at you, Mario. You have class, you're loyal to your friends, your moustache is thick and fuzzy, your hair is amazing, you have the most handsome face, and you treat your lover like royalty. How could you _not_ be perfect?"  
"Well, thanks Kirby," chuckled the plumber. "But I could stare into your blue glittery eyes all day."  
"Oh Mario, you have nice eyes too you know."  
"Ah, but I'm not a wonderful cute little puffball, am I?"

This made Kirby blush. Mario went on.

"My Kirby, I can never fully express my love for you in speech or writing. My feelings for you are beyond words."  
"Well actions speak louder than words," giggled Kirby. "So how about I _show_ you how much I love you?"

He positioned his hole right on top of Mario's cock. It felt like the air had gotten ten degrees hotter.

"Yes please, Kirby," the plumber agreed.

And so, Kirby slid down and took this familiar object inside of him. He emitted a long moan when it was finally in.

After it was in, he slowly got up, removing it from inside him… and quickly plunged it back in. He felt powerful tingly waves as he slammed Mario's cock into his pussy.

"Oh… Mario… so… _good_ … _ohh_ ~" moaned a horny Kirby as he pleasured both himself and his lover with his slow, sensual motions.

He longed to get a taste of those soft lips and fuzzy moustache. Leaning over, Kirby stuck his tongue into Mario's mouth and tongue-wrestled him.

The kiss lasted for ten seconds before Kirby broke it. He wanted to go faster, now was the night to direct the pleasure and give Mario sex he would never forget.

So he moved up and down with more rigorous motions, causing the bed to squeak and creak. They both moaned louder. They both felt better.

"Hah-- hah-- _hah hah_ ~ Mario~ it feels so good~ I'm gonna cum for you _Mario_ ~"

He groaned as he came, a goofy smile on his face. His hole clamped down on the cock. He timed his bounces to the pulses of his orgasm.

Mario had no choice now. He was going to cum too. Inside a small, cute pink puffball. He grunted like a wild animal as he climaxed, his hot cum exploding from his cock, erupting like a volcano.

Kirby moaned as he felt the wonderful goo fill him. He fell on top of Mario, recovering from all that ecstatic love-making. As he was incapacitated, he noticed he was in prime position for post-sex cuddling. The two nuzzled together as they fell asleep.

This night would remind them once more how much they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I haven't been spamming you guys with Mario/Kirby as of late, I basically have a document with a bunch of scenarios pre-written, which I copy and paste from, and I'm just itching to keep pumping out stories. So basically, the next few chapters or so are pretty much done, albeit a bit of tinkering to the story to make it look better. Let me know if it's getting too much and I'll try to post them less frequently.  
> But this series isn't done yet!


End file.
